


Time Flies

by xxDustNight88



Series: Space Dust [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Regeneration, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione has to reflect on the passage of time when the Doctor shows up with a new face.





	Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick! Enjoy! 
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic and anything related to Doctor Who are property of the writers at BBC America. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: Hermione Haven Bingo Square I4: The 13th Doctor

Hurrying from the Ministry, Hermione hoped to make it home to her flat on time. She was running late thanks to a last minute meeting, but there was still time if she hurried. Sliding her hand into her purse, she extracted her mobile and checked for any missed messages. Frowning when she saw nothing, she quickly hit a preset button and called a number she hadn't heard from in a while. No one answered, so she hung up disappointed. 

It was June 26th, and she was expecting the Doctor to come and get her for their yearly outing. The last time they were scheduled to meet up, he'd called and told her he was caught up somewhere across time and space and wouldn't make it. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. This was an outing that Hermione looked forward to immensely.

When they met nearly ten years ago now, Hermione was at a low point in her life. Work wasn't going great, and she and Ron had just broken things off for the third or fourth time. Everything seemed glum, and the world wasn't as bright and cheerful as she expected it to be after the war. Then, the Doctor had run into her life and showed her that there was so much more to the galaxy.

It changed her entire outlook, and she was able to come home and turn everything around for the better. It was crazy how that was ten years ago now. Time really slipped by so quickly. Continuing to contemplate this, she nearly stumbled into oncoming traffic when the mobile in her hand went off. Immediately, she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey there, Hermione. Running a bit late! I'll be there soon!"

Then, the line went dead. Hermione stopped and stared at the mobile phone. That was a woman's voice on the line. Not the Doctor's. Then Again, maybe it was the Doctor. Hermione took a deep breath and then continued her mad dash home, pondering on the strange call the entire time.

Bursting into the yard at her flat, Hermione was behind ecstatic to see the familiar TARDIS parked in her flowerbed. Hermione ran to the door and opened it swiftly.

"Doctor? Hello, I'm here!" she called out as she shut the door behind her. She paused just inside the doorway, noting the differences from her last trip inside the magical time and space ship.

"Hello!" came the bright and cheery voice, Hermione heard on the phone. A head popped around the side of the centre console to reveal a woman with short, blonde hair. She stopped tinkering with the buttons and levers to bound over to Hermione and sweep her into a hug. "How have you been?!"

"Um…" Hermione said, trailing off. "Doctor?"

"Oh, right!" The blonde woman said, taking a few steps back. "I forgot we didn't see each other last year. I regenerated," the Doctor stated simply, placing both hands on her hips and giving a firm nod.

"You regenerated?" Hermione questioned. She took a good look at the Doctor, who didn't resemble the grumpy old man she had grown to adore. "Into a woman."

"It's not unheard of," the Doctor said as if exasperated. She then broke into another grin and all but scurried back to the console. "So a lot has happened since you've been gone, and when I say a lot, I mean loads!"

Hermione smirked and tossed her purse to the side. "You mean besides regenerating into a woman?"

"You bet," the Doctor said with a grin. She seemed so happy. "Where should we go? I think there's some sort of independence day festival going on a few galaxies over, or we could pop back in time and visit Marilyn Monroe. She'd be over the moon to see I've turned into a woman, but that might mean we have to get divorced…"

"Wherever you want to go," Hermione told the Doctor with a chuckle. "I'm perfectly fine with going anywhere. I'm just enjoying getting to spend time with you again."

The Doctor paused and gave Hermione an exaggerated wink. "I know. I'm much more attractive than I was before."

Hermione just laughed. "I definitely love your new hair and clothes. That's for sure."

"Thanks!" the Doctor chirped and went back to work. "Okay. Across the galaxy it is!"

"Time really does fly, doesn't it?" Hermione asked quietly as she continued to watch this new version of the Doctor meddle with the console and her sonic screwdriver. She had to smile though, She couldn't complain though. Even though the Doctor had changed, she was still the same feisty, galaxy-saving Time Lord Hermione had grown to adore, and she would remain her friend until one or both of them got too old to travel together. With one more deep breath, Hermione joined the Doctor, dead-set on saving whatever people were in trouble now.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
